svrtnssefandomcom-20200214-history
Autumn Ane
Where fylkin of the other breeds are social creatures the autumn ane are solitary beings. They prefer to be alone or with a few close friends. Habitation Like the other anfylk breeds the autumn ane live in burrows under ground. They prefer light forested areas, where the leaves take on the colors of fire when summer ends. The exception is autumn ane that move east, to the sea. They tend to settle close to the shore in little houses built of bricks and stone and sometimes of wood. Family life Autumn ane on average marry later than other anfylk and sometimes not at all. Once married the couple stay married, though not necessarily together for life. The husband and wife may move apart, sometimes far apart, but they will still stay in touch with each other. The married couple will have two to three children, sometimes less and only very rarely more. Children outside of marriage It’s not common but it happens that a female autumn ane becomes pregnant without being married. The mother is expected to know who the father is and to keep in touch with them, but not to reveal who he is. Autumn ane girls born outside of marriage may never know who their father is while boys usually find out at their coming of age ritual. In these cases the common practice is that the child stays with the mother until they are of age. If the mother requests it and if the father agrees he might make himself known and may also be permitted to take over care of the child. However, the father is expected not to make himself known to his child unless the mother requests it. It occasionally happens anyway, but it’s considered highly disrespectful to both mother and child. It is considered a bit of a scandal when it happens. While children outside of marriage aren’t common they are not frowned upon. It is considered to be a privilege of women to choose whether or not they want to raise a child of their own or if they want a husband to share the responsibility. Social life Autumn ane villages are no larger and no smaller than the villages of the other anfylk breeds. The autumn ane’s dwellings are generally a little bit smaller though. This is also true for pubs in autumn ane villages. Rather than one or two large pubs for the villagers to gather in a typical autumn ane village will have several smaller pubs. The typical autumn ane pub is a place of quiet contemplation. Most locals will bring a book or their own pipe and will silently enjoy a pint of the local brew. Autumn ane don’t talk much. Small talk is uncommon and it is considered both rude and impolite to engage a stranger in conversation without a specific purpose. Talking without having something to say is considered bad manners. Young adult autumn ane will often engage in conversation with their friends but as they grow older and get to know each other better the need for words diminishes. Old married couples can go for days without more than the occasional grunt of acknowledgment being exchanged between them. This silence is often unsettling for outsiders and it is one of the reasons autumn ane seldom socialize with anyone but other autumn ane. Worship The solitary nature of the autumn ane is reflected in their preferred form of worship. They enjoy visiting beautiful scenic locations where they can enjoy a nice view. Worship often takes the forum of quiet contemplation rather than outright relaxation. Angling is another favorite form of worship, both from a riverbank or bridge and from small boats. In some parts angling is also used as a form of divination used to determine the will of Anna. Generally it is seen as a good omen if the god sees fit not to disturb the angler with things such as biting fish. Autumn ane also have a certain reverence for the forces of water. Particularly large waterfalls or streams of churning whitewater impress autumn and and attract their attention. Many temples are built in locations where the roar of falling water can be heard in the distance. Hobbies Rather than the usual handicraft autumn ane prefer creating things with their mind rather than their hands. Most commonly this is apparent in the large amount of poetry that autumn ane produce. The quality is naturally varied but is generally considered to be high. Some of the world’s most well-known and respected poets are autumn ane. When not writing many ane enjoy reading. Fiction and poetry are popular, but scientific publications are common as well. Where a regular hairdresser or barber might have a pile of tabloids and fashion magazines an autumn ane one will have scientific magazines instead of the tabloids – they keep the fashion magazines though. Sudokus and similar brainteasers and puzzles are also popular among autumn ane. Construction of such puzzles is also popular and several societies for creators of puzzles exist. Competitions are regularly held and winning one is considered a great achievement. Amateur science is, while not common, highly respected – especially in the field of mathematics. It is notable that a certain rivalry exists between amateur mathematicians and those who construct puzzles and riddles. Mathematicians look down on puzzle creators as less refined while the puzzle creators consider the mathematicians to be stuck up and snobby. Sea ane A peculiarity among the autumn ane is the widespread longing to the sea and the near universal dream of living as a fisherman on the coast. Moving to the sea is such a common occurrence among autumn ane that those who do are considered a sub breed of their own; Sea ane. Going east The transition from autumn ane to becoming a sea ane is commonly referred to as Going East. This comes from the direction of travel required in becoming a sea ane. While it is known that there is a coast to the west it can’t be reached due to the massive Snaggfell Mountains barring the way. Instead, to reach the coast one has to travel eastwards. The travel is often sudden. The longing to the sea can overcome an autumn ane in a matter of minutes. The stories of autumn ane that have gone out on an errand and never come back home are countless. Among autumn ane this call of the sea is considered a curse while the sea ane see it as their blessing. Communities When an autumn ane going east reaches the coast the local sea ane community welcomes them. They are put up in a temporary lodging home maintained by the community until they’ve built a house of their own – or taken over an old uninhabited house. The community helps the new arrival settle in. They give them some basic training in how to be useful on a fishing boat and then they assign them to a crew. Life on the coast The sea is a harsh mistress and many new arrivals disappear into the depths before their first year is up. Those who don’t often remain and eventually become the tough weather-beaten old sea folk many an autumn ane aspire to be. Sea ane don’t marry and they have no children. Life on the sea is too harsh and to dangerous to be tied down with the responsibilities of a family. The sea ane do seek comfort in each other’s arms and beds now and then, especially during winter when the wind is cold and the newcomers drown. Still, they’re all lovers of the sea and it’s only when on the boat they feel truly alive. Death Few are the sea ane that die on land. They keep going out in their boats no matter how old they get, until they’re old enough to get washed over board and disappear into the depths. The only ones who make concessions to old age are the captains of ships. Once past a certain age they are expected to recognize their weakness and hand over command to someone younger and stronger. The former captains keep coming out with their boats though, just like other sea ane they want to end their lives beneath the waves.